onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions
Good day everyone! :D As promised, the follow-up thread concerning the Devil Fruit Colorschemes voting. Sorry that it took me so long to create this thread, but I had to carefully think about on how to approach it, since discussing a color scheme is apparently not part of the regular procedure. In fact, they are either randomly chosen or colors are used that somehow "fit" the theme of a crew or faction. So, why bother discussing them now? In a recent vote, the community decided to handle Devil Fruits independently from its user or faction, resulting in their very own (unlinked) color schemes. Needless to say, with 68 affected articles, letting one person decide upon all of them doesn't really seem right. So here we are, open for ideas and suggestions - to find color schemes that meet the requirements of the voting result. Result? Requirements?' '' Indeed, the decision to treat devil fruits individually also allows us to use colors that "match" the devil fruits power or image, since we don't have to decide across the board. To avoid as much personal preference as possible, the voting result comes with '''requirements': The autonomy of the Devil Fruit must be evident. *The main reason, the color scheme must be unique to the Devil Fruit The color scheme should consider: *the look of the Devil Fruits power, like the pink beams of the Mero Mero no Mi (example) *the look of the used picture. Important if the fruits power has no specific look, like the Nemu Nemu no Mi (example) *while not always possible, the perfect solution would be to achieve both, like in the case of the Doku Doku no Mi (example) *In any case, people should be able to read the text, color contrast is absolute necessary (achieved by using light/dark combinations) ''Okay I got it Jinbe, but ehm... the colors you have chosen are...whats the word....horrible? '' No problem! I went ahead and altered the color schemes to offer temporary consistency, and of course to end what I have begun - after all I can't start something and expect others to finish the job for me. That said, all current color schemes are just suggestions. You can like and accept them, or (and this is the very reason for this thread) add your own suggestion to the table. This topic will last one week, as arranged with Yatanogarasu. After that week, we will see how many suggestions actually went in and do a quick vote if necessary - lasting for 3 days. Please keep in mind that this thread serves as a platform to gather color scheme suggestions - for criticism concerning the voting result itself, please use the official thread: 4 Discussion II, thanks! 16:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't pick colour schemes that are hard to read, thats all I'm saying. One of the examples here is impossible to see. Also my concern and disappointment we've going with one based on the picture is in some cases the picture might give off different colours in different situations. In other cases, like for the Gura Gura (which is a bad one to start with), there might not be a colour to pick from of sorts directly. The Gura Gura no Mi itself is a "colourless" power more or less so thats no easy walk in the park. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats why this thread exists. Would you tell me which example is hard to read? And for the Gura Gura no Mi, it is indeed a toughie, that is why we bring it up first...I guess. I'm sure there are a handful of schemes that will match only barely (because there is just no choice) , but it can't get any worse then picking random colors. Please also keep in mind that this is not a "make it pretty" thing - first priority is the autonomy, if we can make it visual appealling - ok...if not...well at least we tried. 17:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well lets put it this way, if the text is too close to the colour of the background, your not going to be able to read it well. BTW, thats the one on the left. I disprove of "make it pretty" anyway, I don't care the colour as such I just "want the damn thing readable". Lol. One-Winged Hawk 17:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Right, lets start with the first suggestion, from Aldarinor concerning the Gura Gura no Mi: Gura Gura no Mi Aldarinor's text is hard to see but color scheme is good, Jinbe's text can easily seen but color scheme is not suited to me. Most of the paramecias are colorless, it would be hard to pick a color scheme for them. But I like the ideas of Jinbe, using the look of the used image when the DF has no specific color. Or we can use the color theme of the DFs user, For example red will suit Gomu Gomu no Mi's color scheme to me.Whiskey 17:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I talked to Aldarinor about it, ther eis now a third option: My textcolor and his background - combined powers! :) But in general, if you have an idea how to make it better, please post the code, there thousands of possible ways - "red" blue" "yellow" is a bit.. vague^^ I don't know how to create it but every DFs text should be black I think. And combined one is pretty good.Whiskey 17:48, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I think Aldarinor's text is hard to see too, I've already seen this problem and I think the text color doesn't necessarily have to match the picture (but when it can, it's better), instead it's the background color that has to match it. So the text color can be the same of the background but darker (lighter) or a complementar color. The Aldarinor+Jinbe version is good. For the background color I think the Jinbe version is ok too, because it matches the second part of the gift and it uses the same overall tonality. [[User:Leviathan_89|'''''leviathan_89]] 18:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) As I tried some of the DFs color schemes' text with black color is hard to read like Nemu Nemu no Mi or Suke Suke no Mi.What do you think about Gomu Gomu no Mi. Whiskey 18:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Gomu Gomu no Mi The next candidate with a suggestion, from Whiskey13 (on the left) Gomu Gomu no mi is actually pretty hard. I prefer Jinbe background with Whiskey lettering. I like the fact that the color is skin-colored, but if we try to match it with the picture, it looks plain strange. To me, at least. Here's what I'd like to see it look like: you see, it sort of matches with the image as well since it uses luffy's skin tone and his hair color. What do you think? 22:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't think skin color entirely works because if we follow it like that then we would have a lot of skin colored boxes, which I wouldn't be a fan of. I prefer whiskeys because the color is brighter and it just matches better with the picture. [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 22:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Well in this case it would, since gomu(rubber) is skin colored, right? That's my point here. 22:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) What about mine? Luffy's shirt color for background and Luffy's hat color for the text. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 22:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) No, I think skin tone is too basic. I think we should take the user's "color scheme" and make that the color of the box. The text doesn't matter, as long as it appears well on the background color. most characters wear a distinctive shirt or some, like the Straw Hats, have a specifis color. For stuff like the Gura-Gura no Mi, we should make it a colorless box, as shown above. Just use the color that you think of when you hear the name. For example, I think of yellow when I hear Enel, and black when I think about Yami Yami. Pacifista15 02:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I would like to go with Pacifista15 , use the users' color scheme and the text : just put a text color that's good on the color . 06:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I think leviathan's is fineWhiskey 06:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait Pacifista15, I thought in the Devil Fruit Colorschemes forum we decided for the '"match between"' option that is ''"Using colors that match the currently used images for the Devil Fruits", what you are suggesting isn't it the "each has it's own scheme" option ("Each Devil Fruit will have it's own unique color scheme, separate from Users or otherwise.") or the "matching with users' scheme" option ("Devil Fruit infobox colors match with those of that current user's infobox.")? [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 09:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) What leviathan said. This rule is especially handy because we have to fulfill certain requirements and not just go by personal taste. The above 4 options could all pass, I guess. (means: being a voting option by the end of the week). 11:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :So now we have to start a poll? Or not? I didn't understand... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 19:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nope not yet, I want several days to pass so everyone has the chance to submit his suggestions. I talked with Yatanogarasu about it and this "suggestion phase" will last one week. After that week, we will create a quick vote. So, we just gather voting options now :) 20:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 20:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Goro Goro no Mi Well folks, here I come again, and with a new suggestion, this time regarding Enel's Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi. As you might know, the electricity produced by this fruits was protrayed as blue in the anime... But Oda intended it to be yellow! So what about... Where did it say Oda intended it to be Yellow? Also, electricity is'' in fact lightish bluish if you think about lightning. 15:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, just have a look at the fruit's page: at the bottom, a manga picture of Enel producing yellow electricity is visible... Aldarinor 17:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, in the manga the fruit color effect was intended to be yellow, but in the Devil Fruit Colorschemes forum we decided for the "match between" option that is "Using colors that match the currently used images for the Devil Fruits", so unless you change the image with a yellow-effects one, the overall colorscheme of this one should be blue/lightblue. Personally I think the current colorscheme is fine. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 19:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Gero Gero no Mi Thanks for your suggestions guys! Personally, I want to bring up 2 fruits that are hard to cater to, so suggestions would be nice! I'm talking about the SBS "joke" fruits, like the Gero Gero no Mi. JapaneseOPfan already provided a nice scheme. I think it fits the theme "disgusting" very well, but since we have no ability or picture, it is completely up to taste. I would keep it like this, but I think it is worth a spotlight: Maybe a really bad match suits this fruit better? But the current scheme is fine too. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 10:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Samu Samu no Mi Similar case, this is my interpretation of "a funny scheme". -- 18:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) This one is really hard because funny has no image color in particular. Like Jinbe, we can use yellow looking at Ms. Goldenweek's colors trap, but it is still a hard pick. Jinbe is really amazing doing all these for us, wether it fits our tastes or not. Back to topic, well if you ever see someone say a corny joke in anime, the background usually turns into one of the poles and a blizzard occurs in order to create a comedic effect. Maybe we should should switch the bgcolor and textcolor on this one, or use some type of blue and yellow. Another thing that we may have to note is the fact that a "cold joke" is not necessarily funny, it is plain corny. This makes things harder to pick colors, so I don't know if we should keep this in mind. ┐(￣ヘ￣）┌ 15:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) That is a cool idea. You mean it like the one on the left side?-- 18:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much, yes. It would be nice if somebody comes up with a color scheme that rings the bell hard though XD 02:53, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Here other two suggestions. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 10:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Any particular reason for the color combos? 20:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) None in particular... I also thought that it could have been funny to use the same (or approximately the same) color for both background and text, like an April fool day joke, but it's quite stupid. For this fruit I think bright colors suit it better. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 10:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Horu Horu no Mi | jname=ホルホルの実| ename=Horm-Horm Fruit| meaning=Hormones| first=Chapter 537; Episode 439| class=Paramecia| user=Emporio Ivankov| }} | jname=ホルホルの実| ename=Horm-Horm Fruit| meaning=Hormones| first=Chapter 537; Episode 439| class=Paramecia| user=Emporio Ivankov| }} | jname=ホルホルの実| ename=Horm-Horm Fruit| meaning=Hormones| first=Chapter 537; Episode 439| class=Paramecia| user=Emporio Ivankov| }} Although I don't dislike the current color scheme, it doesn't match the picture, so here two suggestions. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 09:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice that you bring this one up! In my opinion, all 3 are good. 16:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Mera Mera no Mi |jname = メラメラの実 |ename = Flame-Flame Fruit (Viz, FUNimation dub); Flare-Flare Fruit (4Kids, FUNimation subs) |meaning = Sound of Fire burning |first = Chapter 154; Episode 91''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 154 and Episode 91, The power of the fruit is demonstrated but not clearly seen. |class = Logia |user = Portgas D. Ace }} |jname = メラメラの実 |ename = Flame-Flame Fruit (Viz, FUNimation dub); Flare-Flare Fruit (4Kids, FUNimation subs) |meaning = Sound of Fire burning |first = Chapter 154; Episode 91One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 154 and Episode 91, The power of the fruit is demonstrated but not clearly seen. |class = Logia |user = Portgas D. Ace }} Isn't it more natural using the orange color of the flames for the text? Or this colorscheme is already used somewhere? Anyway a suggestion: find the code of the color that you want to use in photoshop (or another image editor) because you can pick up exactly the same color code you want to use (with the color selector), well this if you want to match a color in the image. For example here the red background is a little different from the red of the flames. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 09:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I know, still thanks for the suggestion! However, it is still important to read what is in the box, and people have different gamma settings on their monitor. While your suggestion is sure more suitable, it is also a bit harder to read than the one on the right (just because the text is lighter). Take Angel for example, being able to read it means everything to her (Lol :D). Tho I think your suggestion can pass, if no one objects 16:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Is it really a bit hard to read? It seems to me clear enough (maybe is it my monitor?)... orange-red is a good contrast as much as the current color scheme. Well this is my opinion, we'll wait to know other people's thoughts. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 16:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, the suggestion phase is over tomorrow, guess we can start a quickvote on thursday. Then we will see what people think. And yes, if someone says he can't read it on his/her computer, then I also expect a straight suggestion on how to make it better, like you and the others did (generally speaking). 17:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Toro Toro no Mi I'm not sure of this... I guess the current one can work too, but here a suggestion. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 09:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I strongly agree with leviathan on this one. 20:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hito Hito no Mi | jname=ヒトヒトの実| ename=Human-Human Fruit| meaning=Human| first=Chapter 138; Episode 83''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 138 and Episode 83, A human Chopper is seen grabbing Luffy's hand.| class=Zoan| user=Tony Tony Chopper| }} | jname=ヒトヒトの実| ename=Human-Human Fruit| meaning=Human| first=Chapter 138; Episode 83One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 138 and Episode 83, A human Chopper is seen grabbing Luffy's hand.| class=Zoan| user=Tony Tony Chopper| }} | jname=ヒトヒトの実| ename=Human-Human Fruit| meaning=Human| first=Chapter 138; Episode 83One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 138 and Episode 83, A human Chopper is seen grabbing Luffy's hand.| class=Zoan| user=Tony Tony Chopper| }} The current color scheme is fine for this one too, but anyway here a bunch of suggestions. For zoans is better the hybrid form or is the human form ok too? [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 18:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I like the current one for now.. and I think the current zoan form is good as well since it's easy to tell Chopper ate some sort of fruit just by looking at him. 20:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Just concerning the looks, your suggestions look good! However, I wanted to include the Devil Fruits "ability" or "appearance", so Choppers brown skintone should be included. I know the Fruit doesn't make your skin brown, but it also doesn't grant you a violet jacket and a pink hat. Anyway that is just my vision for the scheme. 13:35, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I see, that makes sense. I only tried to match the image. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 13:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu I think this background is better and I changed a little the text color (I used the same yellow of the picture). [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 10:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) If it's alone, it looks fine but when the two are side by side, I feel current is better.. or is it just me? 20:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) It's a matter of personal tastes, I like the current colorscheme but I thought that kind of blue was slightly too bright for the picture. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 10:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) General Discussion Are we going to vote for every DF? I have a few ideasWhiskey Talk| 20:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Well you should put yours suggestions here as well. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 20:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I will highlight it again: ''You can like and accept them, or (and this is the very reason for this thread) add your own suggestion to the table.'This topic will last one week, as arranged with''' Yatanogarasu.'' If you have your own ideas, please post them like the others did. Actually, the suggestion phase is over in 30 minutes (one week has passed). But since you said you still have ideas, lets give it another (final) day then :) So on friday (march 18th) we will hold a three days vote for the suggestions above. 22:28, March 16, 2011 (UTC) You know, the MORE I see these schemes the LESS I like them. I think I preferred what we had before itr at least made more sense. I hate to be the downer but ALL these new schemes are pretty awful overall. >_<' 23:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure there are people that don't like the idea at all, but please, let's be''' fair'. '''A vote is a vote.' The discussion was up for 2 whole weeks, monitored by an admin. Even the voting options had room for critic. I invited everyone I know on this wikia (who participated in the discussion) to voice their minds, and YazzyDream even made use of the site news to get people involved. If we question a vote that was set up with so much care, effort and thought - why bother to vote at all? People that voted for 3 schemes or for the old way might feel sad, but I can't help it. A vote is never pleasant, it means that one (or more) sides don't get "their way" - but we simply don't have another tool to deal with situations like that. Guess you cannot please everyone in a democracy :(. That said, things might change in a few months. New users will join, with their own opinions and ideas. Maybe these new users will look back and say "uhm, this and that is bad, why don't we change it"? The wikia will evolve and change, that is for sure. But with the current editors, the decision to go with individual schemes is done, at least for the time being. 23:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I never said I loved or loathed the old schemes, however the new schemes do not always make perfect sense and *some* of the new colours may be slightly biased because their based on whatever contents of that image that happens to be up are. In some cases, that the persons clothes. Excuse me for saying "WTF?" because while its okay to base it on the Devil fruit itself, I don't see the point of a colour scheme that could be outdate the next time Oda feels that a character is now in a crimson red instead of sky blue mood for clothing style. All I'm saying is, at least before there was sense to it... Now theres almost now logic at all and its down to whatever colour opinion people think it should be. though sometimes with polls, I wonder if the voters quite know what will happen once its inforced and I myself agree with it was time for change. However, I feel the new colours are often is a bit too "editor opinion" based more then anything else. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 23:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes of course, all of them are editor opinions. However, all other color schemes on this wikia are editor opinions as well. The only difference is: here the community actually had/has the chance to discuss them. I asked both Yatanogarasu and DancePowderer how the schemes are set up usually (for crews, factions, whatever), and apparently someone just picked them based on a vague feel/flair, or just picked them randomly. :And yes, some schemes might look odd or are very hard to pin down, but you have to excuse me when I don't accept a "this sucks, make it better" comment (not directed to you, just saying in general). If someone doesn't like a certain scheme, he/she was free to submit his own ideas (and I'm glad people did). : :As for pics changing, take your time and browse through the used pictures for the devil fruits. You will notice that they change VERY rarely, most are not being touched for years. And even if they do - most of the time the new ones were just quality improvements. : :Anyway, I'm going to finish it as planned and discussed several times now. Means the third (!!!) discussion and suggestion platform ends tomorrow. :At that point, after several months of discussion and hours of work (not only mine), the result of the vote is finally executed - in the probably most democratic and public way I have ever witnessed on this wikia. : :From then on, feel free to rip the idea apart, gather like-minded editors that still heavily oppose this change and re-roll the arguments and voting process. ''' : :My duty, however, is more than fulfilled. 00:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ''' ::Okay then heres one that brings my attention; File:Snake1.png ::Its been matched to the users colours (hair, clothes) however if it was correctly matched to the fruit, you'd notice that the belly and underneath, as well as the tall, are the true bits of the Devil Fruit power and the rest is more because she happens to have green hair and wear green clothes. All I'm saying is in many cases, its a biased or really off colour, and quite frankly, even though there are other templates, traditionally their matched better. For instance, Straw Hats is based around Luffy's hat, which is on their Jolly roger. Its nly in recent years that the wikia has become more of a "fashion of opinion" on what colours should be and not taking into account things that were done previously. The easiest note is when we have no colours like with fishmen. In some cases, I'm not sure why the colours were chosen as their waaaay different to what one would expect. ::But of course, a experienced editors notes and concerns are useless against the masses that want the wikia to look pretty it seems. Excuse me for saying that, but lately things are getting less about suitable sense making and more about "colour X and colour y look good together". ^_- One-Winged Hawk 00:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Heh, wanna hear something funny Angel? If it would be my choice alone, this whole wikia would not have ANY color schemes at all. None. I would completely smarten the wikias appearance, starting with no schemes, a more or less neutral background color, and bloody hell remove the "added by..." line under the pictures. Similar to the Bleach wikia (I know, we are not the Bleach wikia). :: ::Why do you think I changed the schemes to begin with? Not because I find them not pretty, but because I view the Devil Fruits as an own entity, but can't because everything is connected by colors. Remember, the use of only 3 schemes was also one of my suggestions to handle this "problem". I know I can't suggest to remove the schemes altogether, but at least find a way to unlock them from their user (which are, as said so many times, just temporary wielders). :: ::I admit I find the new schemes good looking. I love that the most important trademark of One Piece (and the probably most frequent visited articles), the Devil Fruits, get their own independent status. But the former is by no means my priority. Really, I'm not mad at you if you start a new thread questioning this whole thing tomorrow. Maybe you are right, maybe people changed their mind and regret their vote, who knows? :: ::But I wont be the person to talk to then, I think I have said (and done) enough over the last 2 months ^_^ 00:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::If it were my choice, we'd have very few images, we should be able to survive with next to none. I go around and pull images when I have time and there are too many on a page, but all that happens is they return. We share *some* common thoughts about wikias. I have the old, old, old page layout old (not the new one the wikia staff forced everyone to have) so the whole wikia is pretty much black and white with a few bits of colours and pictures on it with text around them. I hate to say it, wikipedia's apporach to images is far better then the one we take. ::But thats my opinion on images, we're on schemes... I just wish the colour schemes we're using we better ones. No, no, no though, I'm not one to create and upstart and its too soon to reopen the poll. I'd leave it another month and only if things don't hurry the bloody up and get sorted (lol). Until things are sorted, it cannot be said which ones are "working" and which are not. I raise the problem now, point out the concerns, but a rethink is for another time when more is done on the colour schemes then has been done. One-Winged Hawk 01:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) References